Crazy Runs in the Family
by MaskedMuse
Summary: When a new girls start attending Ouran, the Host Club makes sure she fits right in. But when a strange family member comes to stay with the Iwasaki family, Minako and the Club are concerned for her well being. Hopefully they can avoid trouble, but not when it's family.


**AN: Hello! Welcome to Cazy Runs in the Family. It's my first ever Ouran Highschool Host Club, so go easy on me. Not everything will be exactly the same or go with the timeline. If there is simple things lie something in their dress code or misspelling of a name please let me know. This is a Takashi x OC story. That seems to be the most popular pairing, but hopefully I can do something a little different with it.**

 **Ouran Highschool Host Club doesn't belong to me (:**

 **Thanks for reading!**

"Ha!" I kicked, sending the man flying, and just managed to duck and sweep the feet from my next attacker. The next one ran at me, with flurried of punches and kicks, forcing me to the offensive. Once I had an opening, I sent a swift kick to hi ribs, and he flipped away.

There was a holler, but we all continued, the three men and me. Scissor kicking, it fazed one, while I swiftly ducked a kick, and jut managed to redirect another punch as I sent a swift uppercut. he leaned back just in time to avoid his teeth being rattled.

Taking advantage of the moments distraction, one landed a light punch to my jaw, but enough for my teeth to clink together. Pushing myself, I jumped, leg circling his neck, and I pulled back, and I tossed him across the mat as I fell back into a hand stand.

"Minako!"The strict voice snapped.

We straightened, my trainers turning to bow to the man. Just managing to keep my heavy breathing under control, I walked over to the portly man, who stood next to the towel and water rack. I took one bleached white towel, throwing it over my shoulder, and snatched a water bottle from the ice tub that was refilled this morning.

"Hello, Father," I said, voice still airy, and took a long gulp of water. Wiping my mouth with the back of my hand, I tilted my head at him. "How are you today?"

"Just finished arranging the guest bedroom," he said stiffly. When he said 'Just finished' it roughly translated to 'I watched as other arranged it to my liking.' When he was a home designer, he hardly did any of the heavy lifting. True, it was his brain child, which he swore was at least ninety percent of the work.

We ha moved here little over a week ago, and had a majority of the mansion unpacked, just off rooms here and there that needed a fine tweaking. The yard was the hardest part, making room for my mats and equipment, and hedging the overgrown trees and bushes And some kind of animal had gotten into the flower beds, roots overturned and dirt tossed everywhere. my father almost had a heart attack at the condition, his face was so red.

"That's great," I said, and finished off the water, squeezing the bottle till it crinkled.

"How is your room looking?" He asked, bro raised and eyes narrowed at me.

"Um..." I grimaced, imaging the half emptied boxes and the suit case thrown open and my clothes just an unorganized heap.

My father sighed, rubbing his temple. "Minako, I told you to have it done by the end of the week. I want to invite guests over, to meet the other well established families in this area. So they can put a face to the Iwasaki family of Iwaski Décor."

"It's not like they're going to be going to my room," I grumbled, but with a dark look from my father I sighed. "Alright. I'll get to it after I've showered."

"Thank you," he said, and turned to start towards the house. He paused mid step, just as I was turning to toss my towel into the hamper from one of the maids to get, and gave me a somewhat evil smile. "Oh, and your mother just picked up you uniform today."

"W-What?" I sputtered. I was going to a prestige school, and the uniform was kinda a given, but it had slipped my mind. And that evil look he was giving me didn't help the dropping of my stomach. I could hope for a plaid skirt and a blazer, right? That's what it was at my old school.

But, no. It was much, much worse.

I tugged at the sleeves, after I struggled for a good twenty minutes to get the gold buttons, and looked at myself in the mirror. The puffy shoulder, the ribbon, the neck folds, white stockings... It was awful. How could they subject their students into wearing such a thing? I didn't think it'd have a drooping neckline, but I could hardly breath with how high it came up.

"Why?" I groaned, and began to take it off to change. I hadn't taken a shower yet, and my mother had already yelled at me before for coming to dinner sweaty and nasty.

After a quick shower, I bounded down to join my parents for dinner. I had gotten turned around quite a few times when we originally got here, since it was significantly bigger than our last house, but no one needed three dinning rooms. My father explained one was for when friends were over, one was for parties, and the other for the three of us and any family that came to see us.

When I came to the correct one, my parents were already seated. I mumbled a quick apology and sat down on the other side of my father, across from my mother.

Most people said I took after my father, but as I got older I was becoming more and more similar to my mother. People said that womanly grace or whatever had something to do with it. But we both had the honey brown hair, the smattering of freckles across our cheeks, and we were both tall for women. My family on my mother's side, the women were just bred taller than the usual standard of women. I was even a couple inches taller than her with my five foot ten.

My father was portly, with black hair was greying at the sides. His eyes were dark as well, and were usually narrowed as if he was thinking really hard about everything. It wouldn't surprise me if he keeled over one day due to the amount of stress he put on himself.

"Did you like your new uniform?" My mother inquired, stirring her beef ramen. She had a teasing smile on her face.

"I was hoping for a skirt, not something so..." Ugly? Horrific? Poofy? "... yellow. I look awful in yellow." Which every did, by the way.

"Everyone else at your school wears it, so just get used to it," my father put in simple.

"Yeah, yeah," I waved him off, digging into my own food. "I wonder what the boy's uniform looks like."

"Don't get any ideas," my mother said absent mindedly, bending over a magazine, flipping the page over lazily.

I finished my ramen, and made my way upstairs after bidding my parents a good night. I had to at least unpack some stuff, or my father would kill me. Just not stay up too late.

Tomorrow was my first day at Ouran Academy, anyways.

 **Thanks for reading! Sorry it's a bit slow. It should pick up here in the next chapter!**

 **Love,**

 **MaskedMuse**


End file.
